


How it Came About that Severus Snape was Heard Humming to Himself in the Halls of Hogwarts (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 我选的情节是：书信体POA时期，用书信、交换纸条，&可能外加剪报，学生论文作业，教师会议上的碎碎念等形式讲故事。希望你喜欢！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How it Came About that Severus Snape was Heard Humming to Himself in the Halls of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277248) by islandsmoke. 



 

**Severus Snape** **究竟为啥会被听见在Hogwarts** **礼堂中自言自语**

 

 

Title: How it Came About that Severus Snape was Heard Humming to Himself in the Halls of Hogwarts

Author: islandsmoke （<http://islandsmoke.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

 

**Summary:**

The prompt I chose was: _Epistolary POA-era narrative told through the letters and notes they exchange, & maybe also through newspaper clippings, marked student papers, minutes from staff meetings etc._ I hope you enjoy!

 

**Notes:**

Thanks to my wonderful betas Hogwarts Honey and busaikko, and Brit-picker Aunty Marion! Any lingering mistakes are, of course, mine.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://snupinsanta.annex-files.com/viewstory.php?sid=445>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

Yes, you may continue to translate my fics if you like. Just keep me informed. :)

I'm glad you liked the story!

~smoke

 

 

摘要：

我选的情节是： _书信体_ _POA_ _时期，用书信、交换纸条， &_ _可能外加剪报，学生论文作业，教师会议上的碎碎念等形式讲故事_ 。希望你喜欢！

 

 

=== **Severus Snape** **究竟为啥会被听见在Hogwarts** **礼堂中自言自语** ===

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年11_ ** **_月11_ ** **_日_ **

 

Filius，

 

你今天早上看见Severus了么？

 

Pomona

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Pomona，

 

没看见，怎么了？出什么事情了吗？

 

Filius

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Filius，

 

我也不知道；他居然冲我微笑来着！

 

PS

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Pomona，

 

没准儿那其实是消化不良？

 

FF

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Filius，

 

不，他已经吃过药了。而且我敢发誓，他一个人在大厅里自言自语呐。

 

PS

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Pomona，

 

如此看来，确实很不寻常。你确定你自己没出问题？

 

Filius

 

[注]

Filius Flitwick，魔咒学教授，Ravenclaw学院院长

Pomona Sprout，草药学教授，Hufflepuff学院院长

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年8_ ** **_月23_ ** **_日_ **

 

我亲爱的Remus，

 

对于你能同意接受黑魔法防御术（Defense Against the Dark Arts）教授这一职位，我深感荣幸。毋庸置疑你非常合适，而且我相信，你本身便有一种能带给学生良好教导的天赋。

 

至于你每个月的缺席，其他同僚们都向我保证，他们非常愿意帮你代课，另外我知道Severus也很期待酿制狼毒剂（Wolfsbane）这种顶级高深的魔药。他日常的教学工作——甚至是帮医务室补充供给——远远不能挑战他作为魔药大师（Master Brewer）的天分。

 

我们都十分盼望你能在开学的时候过来一起工作。

 

你忠实的，

Albus Dumbledore

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

亲爱的Remus，

 

真高兴你今年会和我们一起工作。我个人也非常期待你能回到Hogwarts，尽管由于满月，你无法在开学前就过来，这真是遗憾。不过我很清楚，你肯定能很快安顿下来，准备好接手班级的课程。

 

代理女校长，

Minerva McGonagall

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

亲爱的Remus，

 

听到你能来我真是太高兴了！假如你有任何需要，请一定要来找我。Severus一直以来都保证了我们有最好的供给，而且我肯定他会很高兴帮你酿制任何魔药。

 

爱你的，

Madam Pomfrey

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年8_ ** **_月26_ ** **_日_ **

 

Lupin，

 

你不能在开学前过来真的非常不方便，但我明白那是由于满月。假如你还有口气活下来，又真的能找到来学校场地的路，那么我需要最迟在第一个周日见到你，以便讨论你对于狼毒剂的特别需要。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

能看到你的信真好啊！我向你保证标准的狼毒剂就可以了。我之前服用过，大体上非常满意。所以不用麻烦你额外为我调配，尽管真的非常感谢你的好意。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

我向你保证，好意和我提出的要求没有任何关系。我所酿制的任何药剂都远远不是标准所能形容的。狼毒剂太过复杂，我也根本没期待你能明白，而且我同样不指望你懂得“满意”这种等级的效果绝不是我酿制任何药剂所要达到的。

 

周日下午三点半过来就可以了。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

下午茶！你能用这种方式欢迎我可真是太棒了。但抱歉，那个时间我刚巧与Minerva还有Filius约好了一起喝茶。不过我想我周六大概有空去找你。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

这绝非什么社交邀请。我最大的愿望就是根本不见你。然而，Albus已经决定我应当为你酿制狼毒剂，所以我会去做的。

 

周六我已经有预约了。

 

鉴于我需要时间来为你量身定做特别的药剂，请一定要合作一点。

 

那么开学的时候我会再联系你。

 

Snape

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年9_ ** **_月2_ ** **_日_ **

 

Lupin，

 

从你的面相我完全能了解所谓的“标准”狼毒剂确实相当“令人满意”。你看上去和死了似的。

 

本周五早上十点，必须到我的办公室来。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

你真是变得相当蛮横，对不？我敢肯定你唬住了所有的姑娘——还有大部分的小伙子们！——让高年级的学生心惊胆战。

 

抱歉，我没办法赴约。真的，标准配方——特别是你酿制的——就足够了。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

既然如此，也罢。任何由此产生的问题都是因为你拒绝合作，我敢肯定校长先生绝不会高兴听到的。

 

既然要做“标准”药剂，那么我建议你在满月前一周每天都要服用。我会准备好的。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

假如你坚持的话。学生的安全自然极为重要，但你确定你这样做，不是因为明知道那东西尝起来糟糕透顶么？倒不是我在指责你卑鄙或者怎样。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

我？卑鄙？这居然出自一个拒绝见我的人之口？

 

Snape

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年9_ ** **_月10_ ** **_日_ **

 

L—

 

你怎么敢！你 **竟敢** 嘲笑我，还当着所有学生的面？我看你一点儿都没变，还是从前的懦夫一个。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我可不是那个吓坏了学生的人。我只不过在教学过程中善加利用而已，根本没有故意找机会用某些画面冒犯你让你尊严扫地。

 

既然这可能算是个不幸的玩笑，我不得不说，我觉得你带那顶大帽子确实相当华丽。

 

Remus

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年9_ ** **_月22_ ** **_日_ **

 

L—

 

今天晚上我会给你送狼毒剂过去，接下来直到满月，晚餐之后，每晚如此。鉴于我根本不相信你，所以我会看着你喝光为止。建议你少吃几口。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

非常感谢你对于细节的关注，还有对于我的关心。很期待今天晚上在我房间和你见面。

 

Remus

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年10_ ** **_月2_ ** **_日_ **

 

昨天你为什么没有去上课，还有今天早上也没有出现在礼堂（Great Hall）？你究竟怎么了？

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

滚蛋。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

请尽快过来。Remus病得很严重。我想大概是对狼毒剂里的什么成分过敏。

 

Poppy

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

魔药大师（Master Brewer）

魔法部药剂实验室

Dolgellau, Wales（北威尔士地名）

 

您好：

 

最近我在为一个曾经服用过几次贵方狼毒剂，没有产生任何副作用的狼人配制这副魔药。他目前病得相当严重。鉴于我是严格按照Damocles Belby亲自提出的步骤进行操作，发生这种情况显然是由于您改变了原始的配方。我请求您能让我详细了解究竟您在酿制的步骤以及配料上都做了哪些改变。

 

还望您能尽快回复。

 

您真诚的，（Yr eiddoch yn ddiffuant，威尔士语）

Severus Snape

药剂师（Potions Master）

魔药学教授

Hogwarts魔法学校

 

为了您的方便，随信附上Belby的指南一份。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Poppy，

 

把这副药剂立刻给那头狼人灌下去，一定要看着他全部喝掉。估计明天他就能回来上课了。

 

Severus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

你真是天才！Remus现在睡得很安慰，我希望他醒来的时候能有食欲。另外我很想和你仔细探讨一下整件事情。晚上喝一杯，如何？

 

Poppy

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Poppy，

 

非常荣幸。

 

S

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年10_ ** **_月3_ ** **_日_ **

 

Severus，

 

我明白自己应当对你救了我的命说谢谢，尽管其实是你的药剂差点杀了我。所以……非常感谢。另外趁你还没发火之前，没错，你说得对，我应当按你的要求去见你，并且诚实回答你现在可能想要提出的任何问题。

 

谁会猜到魔法部的药剂师在偷懒的同时，居然还舍弃了额外的配料以及精确的成分配比，最终导致我的过敏反应呢？

 

似乎我还欠你一些对不起。首先，我以为你是为了以前的事泄愤才故意让我生病。用不着教训我了，因为现在我的耳朵还被Poppy的愤怒震得隐隐作痛，当时我私下里和她提过这个想法。于是她也是对的。你永远不会为了那些微不足道的报复去亵渎你身为魔药大师的尊严。

 

第二个抱歉，呃，真对不起我吐在你靴子上了。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

L—

 

你永远也不能停止侮辱我，对不？动动脑子吧，哪怕就这么一回，我居然会玷污自己作为魔药大师的名誉，就为了报复某些幼稚的恶作剧，这简直应该天打雷劈。看来你狂妄自大到尾巴翘上天了，你以为你真的值得么。

 

另外，聪明点的话，用餐的时候就别坐在我旁边。

 

我相信我们明天午餐后都有时间。在我办公室见面，我会收集一些必要的资料，以便帮你正确地准备下一次的狼毒剂。

 

S

 

P.S. 谁会用“猜”的？没人，你个蠢货，但是我早就知道应该让你先回答我的问题。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

就听你的，Severus。

 

R

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年10_ ** **_月4_ ** **_日_ **

 

Severus，

 

我必须说，这真是我有史以来……经历过的……最……全面的问诊。当然所有那些问题，包括我的性取向，性经历以及最近的性生活，对于酿制狼毒剂其实并非严格需要的？

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

随信附上资料，认真看你就会发现很多已经标注出来的参考书以及学术期刊，涉及到特定的性行为——会对特定的配料还有成分配比——产生影响——或者完全不会。要是你看了之后还不相信，我会给你更多证据。

 

我向你保证，我对深入研究你的性生活没有任何其他的兴趣。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我还在研读。尽管我承认那些文章和书籍中大部分内容我都看不太懂，但是我明白你的意思了。

 

而且我必须讲，Thaddeus Hornsby那篇登载于1947年12月号药剂师月刊上（58页-76页）的“性唤起对于内含乌头（Aconitum），彭科植物酸模(Rumex acetosa)以及铜元素的药剂所产生的影响（只包括其中两种的情况）”，这篇文章对我催眠之用简直太合适了。

 

Remus

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年11_ ** **_月7_ ** **_日_ **

 

Severus，

 

我明白你怀疑我当初和Sirius Black一伙，也在想这是不是上周你在我班级上讲那些的……呃……原因之一。我知道任何我说自己是无辜的辩白都会石沉大海，但拜托，Severus，为了我俩，请千万要小心。你是我认识的最聪明的人；请一定不要让旧日的不公正蒙蔽了你的理智。

 

说点儿高兴的，我发觉你真是天才！你为我准备的那药剂——哪怕是尝起来更恶心——效果简直出乎意料的好。我的头脑更清醒了，而且比之前更加渴望自由。

 

我要怎样感谢你？

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

你能给得起的任何东西都不够支付那些开销。你甚至都付不起配料的费用，更别提补偿我用来准备药剂的宝贵时间。我已经告诉Dumbledore几百遍了你根本不值得。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我打赌我能想到些什么。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

我根本不知道你在讲什么。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

唔。我发现真的很难相信，你居然会用那样严格的自律禁欲，彻底抛弃所有过去的回忆，忘掉我们俩在一起整夜厮混，热情奔涌的美好时光。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

好吧。要是你坚持想用某种方式来补偿你应尽的义务，那么我希望能试验一些对于狼毒剂配方的修正。我相信确实可以做出改进。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我难道说了我觉得自己负有义务？其实我是想表示感激而已。但是，不。我很抱歉，我必须拒绝这个要求。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

我真不明白。你提出和我上床，却不能允许对于狼毒剂的实验。你的优势在哪里？我还以为你很关心你的同类（your people）。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我提出和你上床了？我以为我提出的是好好来一场高布石游戏（Gobstones）[注]。另外， **我的** 同类？虽然也有一些麻瓜狼人，但绝大多数其实都是巫师，因此也是 **你的** 同类。但我明白你的兴趣在于和你一样享有声望地位的人，而不是帮助那些你觉得远远低贱于你的人们。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

假如药剂能得到改进，这两者又有什么区别？

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

我绝不会做什么小白鼠。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

当然不，你比那个大了点儿，不是么？

 

[注] 高布石游戏（Gobstones）：类似弹子球的魔法游戏，石头会喷出很臭的液体溅到输者脸上。

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年11_ ** **_月9_ ** **_日_ **

 

Lupin，

 

你为什么不能和我一起工作？

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

你是想要一个解释，还是在试着劝我？

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

L—

 

后者。但是倘若事实证明那根本行不通——而且我似乎想起来了你可以顽固不化到无可理喻的地步——那么就是前者。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

这么坦率可真不像你！但千万别试着告诉我其实你真的在乎。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

L—

 

我发现Gryffindor的聪明已经不复往昔了。而且当然，我不在乎。我只是好奇而已。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

你的意思是要开始八卦管闲事了？

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

只要能给我个答案。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

啊，现在你是在试着诱惑我了！

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

白痴。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

你这个甜言蜜语的小蜜糖！

 

在我们把可怜的家养小精灵（house elf）用传纸条累死之前，我要说晚安了，而且我会考虑你的要求。那个希望得到答案的，就是这样。

 

睡个好觉。

Remus

 

 

**_1993_ ** **_年11_ ** **_月10_ ** **_日_ **

 

Severus，

 

你对Belby的研究了解多少？关于他实际上是如何弄出狼毒剂的。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Remus，

 

其实，一无所知。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

我可不这样想。

 

就像你了解的一样，大部分狼人都觉得十分压抑，没有任何尊严和权利——事实上也是如此——他们的存在是非法的，野蛮的。Belby付钱让人们给他捕猎狼人，好的时候他将他们关押起来，不好的时候就一直锁在笼子里。他恐吓他们，强迫将药剂灌下他们的喉咙，然后观察结果。他从来不会问狼人任何问题，关于药效之类，更别提问问他们是否愿意这样被当作实验对象。他对待狼人根本就像是对待动物，大批狼人在他完善狼毒剂之前便被残害致死了。

 

可事到如今，他竟然被认为是个伟大的楷模。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Remus，

 

我懂了。

 

而且我相信你明白，我不是他，你也不是那些不幸的狼人。

 

Severus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

你正在这样做。努力试着改变我的想法。虽然我不觉得你是Belby那样的怪物，我也知道对狼人的同情不适用在你身上。我承认，想不出什么好的理由了。但正因为如此，因为我身为一个在曾经对你有过威胁的狼人，你也会体谅我，拒绝参加任何试验。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Lupin，

 

当然我会体谅。另外非常感谢你没有将我归于残暴的行列。

 

你正在强迫我承认，我其实是在劝你，因为你对我来说是特别的，我才希望进行试验。在你还没有生气之前，我想说，你其实是我见过或者听说过的狼人中，最正派，最有教养，脑子还有希望的一个。你对于药剂改变所产生的任何细微反应，对我来讲都是无价的。

 

当然，对于改善药剂也一样。

 

Snape

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，

 

所以，现在你在怪我太自私？啊，Severus，我发现自己——不是第一次了——在苦苦挣扎于，究竟是完全信任你，还是根本不相信你。

 

Remus

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

L—

 

我确实记得，你曾经这样讲过。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

就在我第一次给你口交的时候，对不？

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

胡扯什么，Lupin！还有家养小精灵呢。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

他们在看了——或者让别人看——任何委托他们转达的信件之前，就死定了。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

L—

 

我确实承认，自己不情愿看你变形。

 

S

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

我决不允许你在场！

 

抱歉，请让我解释清楚。

 

当狼人变形的时候，那真的……极为痛苦，非常非常疼。我们——我——疯了一样打滚，尖叫哀嚎，我的每根骨头都断裂重组，我的皮肤被拉长，撕裂，重新生长，我的肌肉也是如此。很多次我几乎要昏过去——而且我其实一直希望真的能不醒人事。我很怕，每次都是，唯恐这是最后一次；想着我可能活不过去了。当一切结束，我缩成一个球蜷在地上，呜咽，痛哭，抖个不停，试着积攒起支离破碎的勇气，撑起身子，继续生活。这是我最脆弱的时候，身心俱疲，而这和狼人一贯凶悍的印象是完全不合的。

 

除了我的母亲，我不愿意允许任何人看着我变形，而那，也仅仅在我还是个吓坏了的孩子的时候才有。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

我懂了。好吧。我同样承认，你狼形时在你身边，哪怕你有自己的意识——没准儿特别是你保有自己的意识——都绝不是我有兴趣去做的。

 

但是，你能不能不要再回答我的问题了？我或许能缓解那种疼痛。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

你当真会那样做么，Severus？请原谅我听上去愤世嫉俗，不过好像也还没有那么明显。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

经历变形，听上去好像有点儿和忍受钻心咒（Cruciatus）类似；我说得对么？

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

没错，我想确实很像。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

那么假如我能减轻那种疼痛，是的，我会去做。

 

~~~~~~**~~~~~~

 

Severus，你是否介意上来我房间，深入讨论一下？

 

~~~~***~~~~ end ~~~~***~~~~

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2011/1/11

 


End file.
